


One Secret Away

by evilfox



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和他的男友Erik结婚了，但是一个秘密的存在让他非常困扰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Secret Away

【序】

“所以，你们要结婚了？”

“严格地说，我们已经结婚了。”Charles看上去不像通常人们宣布这种消息时该有的样子。

“什么？”Raven皱眉。

“他把我拖到市政厅门口求婚，一群记者在那喀嚓喀嚓拍照，还没回过神来已经扯完证了。”

“真卑鄙。”Raven笑着说。

“真卑鄙。”Charles同意。

“那么你要搬出去了吗？”Raven把桌上的杯盘一一收起，端进厨房。

“不，Erik要搬进来。”

“什么？！”

Charles听到盘子碎裂的声响，接着是一个不怎么高兴的Raven。一身篮鳞，红发冲冠，相当不高兴。

“那我怎么办？！”

“就，和你的哥哥、哥夫一起住？”

“听着，”Raven怒冲冲地回到餐桌旁，“你别想把我变成你的保姆。”

“你想多了，Raven，”Charles一脸诚意，“我们不会给你添麻烦的，我保证。”

“保证自己洗衣服。”

“我保证。”

“还有Erik的衣服。”她用碎盘子片指着Charles。

“好，好。”

“再让我看到脏衣服满出来，直接扔。”

“好，好，怎么都行。”Charles扶住额头，“说真的，我现发愁的事比衣服严重多了，让我歇一会吧。”

Raven沉默片刻。

“你还没告诉他，是吗？”

“没。”Charles长叹了一口气。

 

【1】

Raven认为他是个懦夫，这一点他知道。但是Raven的想法没有那么重要，就像所有这个年纪的孩子，太把自己的想法当回事了。他们会长大，会发现，大人做或不做什么事是有原因的。

这个道理通常是灵验的，尽管他面前就有一个特殊案例：Erik Lehnsherr。

向Erik解释一件事情并不是那么容易的。你看，就像所有没能真正长大的孩子，他太把自己的想法当回事了。他的逻辑过于黑白分明，而且是黑是白要由他自己来粉刷。这就好比园艺，你应该在它成长时剪掉顶端突兀的枝芽，错过了时机，你得到的就是一棵高瘦、执拗、一根筋的植物。

如果他也认为Charles是个懦夫，或者骗子，或者其他反面印象……这个结论恐怕不会再有机会被推翻了。

那么，这就是谈话的艺术应该登场的时候了。

“首先，也是最重要的一点，你没有做错什么，你不需要道歉或请求原谅，你只是和你的家人分享一个简单的事实。”

在线视频里的Erik看上去冷静而诚恳。他没有穿正装，衬衫的领口敞开着。一个性感的社会活动家。

“我知道有些人喜欢说‘我是个变种人，但我没有恶意’或者‘我承诺绝不滥用变种能力’，”

事实上有一段时间#我承诺#这个标签在网上相当流行，几乎算是一场运动了。

“但从逻辑上看这非常可怕。为什么预设变种人怀有恶意或者准备滥用能力去犯罪？我不想花更多时间来讨论这个预设，因为这是纯粹的歧视。而歧视是错的。”

掌声。

“所以你要做的只是简单明了地说出这个事实，不用道歉，不用承诺，告诉他们：你是个变种人并且为此骄傲。”

雷鸣般的掌声。

Charles关掉了名为“Erik Lehnsherr乔治城大学演讲2014.12.15”的视频网页。没多大帮助，说真的。

眼下这件事的棘手程度令他简直无心工作。他看了一眼堆在桌角的论文，没有拿起任何一本开始批阅的动力。

Charles，你不能让这件事毁了你的好日子。他在心里对自己说。你必须搞定它。

手机震动的嗡鸣打断了他的自我激励。

“嗨，Erik，”

“看一下邮件，Charles。”

“嗯，好……这是什么？”

“最近两周的日程。”电话里Erik的声音照常冷静、诚恳，性感得冒泡。“我需要你把你能配合的活动标记出来，不确定的也标一下。”

“啊哈……好的，马上。”

“太好了。”他顿了顿，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，甜心。”

挂断电话之后他又多看了一眼收到的文件，一堆知名媒体排列在表格上。

天啊，我不能这样对他。Charles泄气地伏倒在桌上。

 

××××××××××××××

 

“我在想，如果干脆不告诉他，什么都不会发生，对不对？”Charles举着他吃了一半的胡萝卜蛋糕，“把这个秘密带进我的棺材，还有你们的棺材。”

Hank皱了皱眉，觉得Charles的表达略有点不妥。

“但你会面临一个风险：如果他发现了怎么办？你自己说出来总比他从别处知道要好得多。”

“对啊，我们随时可能叛变。”吃着可颂包的Raven嘲讽说。

也许这就是唯一正确的做法：什么也不做。既然过去24年都没出问题，未来可能也就会这样平淡下去。Erik不会发现，Hank和Raven当然也不会告密。

可是问题不在于Erik，或者Hank和Raven。

问题在于Charles自己。

“生存，还是毁灭。”

Raven瞟了他一眼，“你还好吗？”

“根本不好。”他举起手机展示里面密密的表格，“如果我要做决定，只能在下周二之前。看看这些，全国通报，后悔就来不及了。”

“Charles，”Raven把吃剩下的包装纸揉成团，“你觉不觉得，你不像Erik的男朋友，你像他的宣发团队。”

这太直接了。Charles转向Hank，后者的表情语言是“我也这么想但是我人太好了不会说出来”。

“就好像，他只是需要一个人类男朋友帮他在媒体上说‘跟变种人交往是完全OK的’这种话。”

Hank拉住Raven的袖子示意她别再捅刀了，但Charles已经深陷于自己的纠结无暇注意这样细微的友好举动。

“所以……如果我告诉他这些宣传计划都要废了，你们说他会有过激行为么？”

 

【2】

“晚上好，Raven。”Erik进驻这天只背了他的电脑包和一个不大的旅行箱，“考虑到现在我们是法律意义上的兄妹，你想叫我‘哥’我也可以接受。”

“不用，谢了。”Raven摆了个极不舒服的表情。

“你就这点东西？”Charles看着他的行装。

“搬家公司明天来，今天只有我。”

“搬家公司？”Raven又紧张起来，“你还有多少东西？”

“事实上……”Charles有点尴尬地开口，“Erik的办公室也要搬过来。”

Raven很冷静。

“Erik，我觉得有一些事你有必要知道。”

“不，没有！”

Charles把Raven拖进厨房。

“你想怎么样？”Charles想跳过谈心的部分直接谈条件了。

“Charles，这是我们的家。”Raven叉着手，金色的眼睛意味着她心情很差，“这对你来说没有意义吗？”

“有！所以我不想离开这里，离开你。你看，咱们家这么大，Erik那个地方又小租金又高……”

“好了好了，”Raven打断Charles的絮叨，现在是她想谈条件了。“叫他交房租。”

“Raven……”

“比他原来的办公室便宜就行了，对吧？一年一万五，就这样吧。”

 

××××××××××××××

 

“你妹妹很可爱。”

Erik裹着浴巾走进来，手里拿着罐啤酒。

“别这样说别人的妹妹，听上去特别不怀好意。”Charles吐槽。

“我能想象，她是个要强的女孩。就算她想要人陪也不会说出来。”Erik在床边坐下，若有所思地，“她需要同类。”

Charles心里有如井喷。

“是啊，我也建议她去认识些变种人女孩，但她更喜欢和我待在一起。”

“现在她有我了。”Erik微笑。Charles干笑。

这个对话的走向太奇葩了。他决定岔开话题。

“Erik，你……认识的人里有心电感应者吗？”

“嗯，有的。怎么了？”

“呃，我是说，你一向支持变种人公开身份，你觉得对于心电感应者也适用吗？”

“是啊。为什么不？”Erik解开了浴巾。

非常不妙。

他想起午餐时Raven的恶劣建议：先和他做爱让他累成狗，再告诉他，就算他发火也没力气揍你了。

“你看，有的人，比如说你吧，你移动金属，你有没有在使用变种能力，是看得见的。”

“嗯，我明白你的意思了。”

“是这么回事吧？他们会比其他变种人更难得到信任。”好像比想象中的进展顺利……尤其是Erik的裸体横在身边，容易给人岁月静好的错觉。

“但你忽视了一件事，”Erik一本正经地说。老实说，他的表情越认真越让人想将他生吞活剥。“‘公开’这件事不是关于别人的态度，是关于解放自己。”

所以问题不在于Erik，或者Hank和Raven。

问题在于Charles自己。

就知道是这样。

“我不介意通宵探讨社会问题，不过……”他侧过身，向枕边的人靠近。

Charles吻了上去，他决定先做一点能缓解焦虑的事。

 

【3】

两天。

距离Charles的“死线”还有两天。他麻木地嚼着学校餐厅提供的食之无味的午饭，身边坐着一如既往每天来蹭饭的Raven。

“Raven，亲爱的，”

“干嘛？”

“不如你去找Erik谈谈？”

“什、什么？”红发女孩呛了一口果汁。

“你好像……很欣赏你。”Charles自言自语似的说。

“恶，听着真不怀好意。”Raven嫌恶地扭开脸。

“嘿，我有个主意。”Hank餐盘还没放下就急着说。

Charles和Raven同时看了他一眼，并没表示出太大希望。

“Charles，能不能这样，告诉他你是个等级不高的读心者，就是那种偶尔听到一点‘噪音’的程度，比较容易接受，不是吗？”他放下餐盘，在Charles对面坐下。

“唔……”好像是个可行的主意……

Hank对自己的方案很满意，Raven则不这么想，

“那，基本上，就是撒谎了。”

“不，不，”Hank摆手，“你不用真的说一个等级，只是暗示，可以吧？”

Charles想了想，“说不定真的能行……”

 

××××××××××××××

 

Charles回到家里的时候，Erik正对着电脑一副忙得四脚朝天的样子。

“我是个心电感应者。”他说。

“真的？”Erik瞥了他一眼，又回到他的工作中，“我现在在想什么？”

“你不相信我。”

“抱歉，Charles，我现在真的没时间。”

“有时候我会听到别人的想法，是真的，虽然不是总能听到，我猜我只是……”

“……你需要去医院吗？”Erik从他的办公桌前站起来，看上去有些费解。

“不！是真的，我会心电感应，对不起一直没告诉你，”他开始瞎扯，“你看，我不像你级别这么高，没跟你说是觉得好像有点不值一提……”

“Charles，”他边说边把卷起的衬衫袖口放下来扣上袖口，“你认为我在意吗？关于你是……普通人。”

什么？

“我从来不在意，从我遇见你的时候，任何时候。你不需要……”他笑着摇摇头。

是的，你知道，有些年轻人自称是变种人只是因为他们觉得很酷。他去参加Erik的演讲时见到过那种指着身上一个胎记问你这是不是基因变异的孩子。

“你觉得我是怕配不上你才假装的吗？！”Lehnsherr先生你会不会自我感觉太好了？

“我要去一趟银行，”他从衣架上拿下风衣，用那种时尚广告片一样的动作甩起来披到身上，“别胡思乱想了好吗，我等下带晚饭回来。”

下一秒钟，他走向门口的动作戛然而止，刚伸进风衣袖子里的手臂悬在半空，如同被冻结了一样。

“我，我不能……操，这是……？！Charles！我不能动了！”

（因为你的运动中枢已经操了蛋了。）一个声音传到他脑海里。

“Charles？！”

（对不起Erik我也不想这样。但我想不出别的方法让你相信。）

“……所以你真的是心电感应者。”

（显然。）

“什么等级？4级？”

（也许更高，我没有鉴定过。）

“你准备什么时候放开我？”他的声音故作平静，这意味着他现在非常、非常恼火。

（好吧，我要放开你了。你确定你不会做出什么过激行为吧？）

“过激行为？你正在用变种能力脑控一个活人，你跟我说过激行为？！”

“对不起，Erik，我再也不会这样做了，我只是想让你……”他跑过拉住Erik的风衣，试图向他解释。

但Erik显然没有心情（或许也没有时间）听他的辩解，甩开他的手，大步出门去了。

 

【4】

“Lehnsherr先生？Lehnsherr先生在吗？”

Erik有点犹疑地答应了，离开了他原本在排的队伍。

一位栗色长发的女士向他走过来。

“VIP业务请这边走。”那女人笑容可掬。

“我不是……”他没有说下去，跟着那位疑似理财经理的女士走进了办公室。

陌生女人看着Erik神秘地笑了笑，锁上了门。

“为什么要这样，Raven？不幼稚吗。”

银行经理翻起身上的鳞片，褪回红发蓝肤的变种女孩。

“听说Charles惹毛你了，我怕你不想见到我们家的任何人。”Raven擅自坐上那张并不属于她的办公桌。

“你一直都知道，是吧？”

“你是说Charles有能力洗脑全人类然后当个独裁者这件事？是的。”她幸灾乐祸地说。

“他不能。”

“……你真的没有幽默感。”

“那你找我有什么事？”他叉起手倚向墙壁。

“你会甩了Charles吗？”

Erik怔了征，轻轻摇头，“不会。”

Raven长吁一口气。“那就好。你知道，如果你甩了他，他可能真会做出点‘过激行为’，”她比个引号的手势，“现在你也知道，他做得到。”

Erik沉默片刻。

“Charles说过他是怎么认识我的吗？”

Raven没回答，表示让他继续说下去。

“那天我在一个抗议现场。警察在群散人群，他们用了水枪和催泪瓦斯，而我们什么也没有。我被一根警棍打伤了，眼睛烧得厉害，但我看到那些护栏，我能把它们抓起来砸死任何滥用暴力的条子，那个时候我是真的想这么做。可是Charles出现了，他抱住我，叫我冷静下来。他带我去了医院，在医院的洗手间里……”

“停、停！”Raven作个难受的表情，“不想听细节。”

“总之，如果那天没有他阻止我，我可能这辈子都离不开监狱了。在他之前，从没有人类这样对待我。因为他我开始相信人类，现在你们告诉我那不是真的。”

“但你已经亲眼看到了不是吗，那些支持你的人类，我不认为他们去听你演讲、买你的书是因为你长得帅。Charles给了你一个更好的选择，你自己证明了它。”

Erik没有反驳。

“你知道有人说你是变种沙文主义吧？”

“我不是。”他认真地否认。

“你生气不是因为Charles骗你，是因为他不是你想象的那种没用的需要保护的人类。承认吧，你就是不能接受他比你强。”Raven的挖苦言辞似乎带着极大的愉悦，“当你在电视辩论上跟别人喷得脸红脖子粗的时候，怎么会想到Charles永远不需要跟别人吵架，他手指都不用动就能改变任何人的观点、信仰……”

Erik没有被激怒，只是微微垂下眼睑。

“但他总是和我吵架。”

门外传来高跟鞋的脚步和银行职员们的对话。

“有人吗？请问谁在里面呢？……门锁上了，谁来开一下门……”

 

【尾声】

“那，我们没事了？”当Charles看到桌上的中餐外卖。

“我碰到Raven了，她说她晚上有约会，不回来吃。”他脱下风衣挂回衣架上。

“Erik，我……”

Charles没有来得及说完他的话，Erik把他拉进一个结实的拥抱里。

“我很抱歉。”

“你没有好好听我的演讲。”Erik在他耳边说，“我说什么来着，你最不需要做的一件事，就是道歉。”

“你的演讲没劲透了。”他笑着揶揄，“我每次都是听着Ipod耗过去的。”

“你一定从我这里听了很多不可告人的小秘密，是不是？”

“别抬举你自己了。”他挣开Erik的怀抱，“你的脑子跟你的演讲一样没劲。你从来不说谎。某种意义上讲，这样也怪可怕的。可是，”

Charles捧住他爱人的脸，

“那么多年，我听到的都是人们心口不一、两面三刀，你是我认识的最真实的人。我是说，你是个混帐，但也是个诚实的混帐。”

Erik没有反对，给了他一个长长的湿吻。

“那么，”接吻结束后，Erik又回到了他的电脑前，“没时间了，我们要重新做一份采访提纲，关于你决定面对自我的心路历程，还有我在这方面给你的影响……”

Charles难以置信地张着嘴，

“天啊，饶了我吧……”

 

【THE END】


End file.
